


Just Saying

by neytah



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Confusion, grant is so flustered hes adorable, it's too much, matchmaker kari, pure fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay if you wanna kiss Tory, ya know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Saying

**Author's Note:**

> okay, one note, Kari's isn't married in this (obviously)

"It's okay if you wanna kiss Tory, ya know."

She says it more or less out of the blue. They're on an unofficial date, in Grant's apartment, side by side on the couch. A Criminal Minds marathon is on, an episode just finished. Grant's arm is around Kari, her leaning into his chest, a half eaten bowl of popcorn between them.

Grant is shocked, at a loss for words, while Kari acts like her words weren't an outrageous implication, just absentmindedly staring at the TV screen.

I don't...I..." Grant stutters, struggling to form a coherent sentence. "You know I"m not into Tory like that."

Both Grant and Tory are well aware that Kari's seeing the both of them. It doesn't matter to Grant, Tory's a great guy and Kari's happy, he doesn't mind sharing. But Kari bringing up Tory in the midst of a date is a bit unprecedented.

"I'm just saying," Kari says, taking another handful of popcorn, " I wouldn't mind. It's okay if you want to."

Kari wouldn't say something like this for nothing. She's gotta be looking too deep into Grant and Tory's friendship, seeing things that aren't there. But none of that matters as he cups her cheek and kisses her, butter and salt on her tongue. He'll forget about what she's said soon enough.

(He doesn't, though.)

I mean, Grant does like Tory. He's one of the coolest guys Grant knows, he loves working with him, hanging out with him. Tory's a cool dude, but Grant doesn't want him like that. Right?

Grant likes girls, no doubt about it. But Kari's planted a seed of doubt that maybe those few guys in college wasn't just a phase.

Tory and Grant go on a trip together, an hour away to pick up some miscellaneous thing they need for a current myth. Everything's good, normal for the first 20 minutes, but the conversation peters out, and they're left in silence on a long stretch of asphalt.

Grant doesn't mean to stare. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until Tory looks over, a quizzical look on his face, Grant looks away quickly, willing a blush not to rise in his cheeks.

Regardless of whether or not this attraction was there before Kari mentioned anything, it's there now. Even Grant can admit that.

Admit it to anyone but himself, is a different story.

The thing is though, Kari probably knows him better than he knows himself.

When Grant shows up at the garage, it's void of people, with the exception of Tory. He's in the back, hunched over a table with a set square and a pencil. He gives a smile when Grant walks over.

"How's it going?"

"Good, I feel really good about this design. I'll have Jamie look it over, but otherwise, we've got a good plan for testing this myth."

Tory grins, and and Grant's stomach goes to jelly. Damn, since when did he start acting like a preteen girl with a silly crush whenever Tory's around?

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah," says Grant, clearing his throat. "I was just thinking we might want some extra supports for..." He babbles on, pointing at the sketch, hoping to take the conversation away from his inability to act normal around Tory. But when Tory's hand brushes his, he pulls back like he's been shocked by electricity.

This is getting increasingly and increasingly awkward. Grant knows this intense infatuation will fade soon enough, and he'll be able to control this. He just needs to keep himself together until then.

Tory bites his lip, contemplating his decision. Then he does.

It's clumsy, how he curls his hands around Grant's neck, pulls their lips together. It takes a moment to get Grant's lips properly, and Grant can't believe this is happening, he can't figure out how to respond until Tory pulls away.

"I didn't just fuck up everything between us, right? Cuz Kari told me that-" Grant collects himself and wraps his fingers into the fabric of Tory's shirt, pulling him back in.

Their noses clank together at first, but Grant doesn't mind because he's kissing Tory and he's liking it far too much to psychoanalyze why he does.

So _maybe_ Kari was right.


End file.
